


Swan Queen Week Day 5: Best Friend Romance

by Delirious_Comfort



Series: Swan Queen Week [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Dating, F/F, Fluff, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious_Comfort/pseuds/Delirious_Comfort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry lays down the rules to Regina and Emma if they wish to date each other. </p>
<p>Regina nodded, “I’ll have a glass of Pinot Noir.” She looked at Emma and bit the inside of her cheek, “Miss Swan, would you like a glass of apple juice?”</p>
<p>Emma briefly contemplated taking out her gun and shooting Regina straight in the heart, but she was pretty sure Henry would kill her, “I’ll have the same as our beloved mayor,” she growled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan Queen Week Day 5: Best Friend Romance

“Sit,” Henry said as he pointed to the couch. Regina had to chuckle at the evil glare he tried to give her. Her son was many things and he had many great talents, but the famous evil glare just wasn’t one of them. She sat down on the couch and arched an eyebrow.

“You were saying?”

“Right. I have some rules.”

“Oh dear,” Regina laughed. “Alright, let’s hear ‘m.”

“Rule number one: under no circumstance whatsoever, may you fireball my mom.”

Regina snorted and scrunched up her nose, “Not even as a warning?”

“Mom!”

“Okay, okay,” she said as she held up her hands. “No fireballing Emma.”

“Rule number two: you may not yell at her.”

Regina sighed, “I make no promises, this is your mother after all.”

“Fair enough,” Henry said as he tapped his chin with a finger. “Good point, actually. Okay, if you must yell at her, then just make sure the entire town isn’t witness to it.”

Regina nodded, “I can do that.”

“Rule number three: if you bring her home and invite her in for _coffee_ , please use one of your silencer spells.”

Regina gasped, “Henry!”

“What? It’s not like I don’t know what adults really mean when they invite someone in for coffee.”

“I’m not having this conversation with you.”

“One last rule: you must ask me for permission to date my mom,” Henry grinned satisfied at his mother’s horrified look.

“What?”

“Ask me.”

“Henry!”

“Mom.”

“Fine,” Regina grumbled. “May I go on a date with the idiot?”

Henry shook his head, “I don’t know who that is.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “May I go on a date with your _other_ mother?”

Henry grinned, “Not yet. Can you poof me to Emma, please?”

“Why?”

“Because! I have to give her some rules as well. Just for a few, please?”

Regina growled, “You’re far too smart for your own good, my little Prince.” She gave him a small wink before she waved her hand and she smiled as her son disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

                                                       

* * *

 

“Jesus, Henry, you scared me to death!” Emma said with her hand on her heart. “Since when do you poof? You have magic now? What’s going on?”

“Relax, ma. Mom poofed me here.” He pointed to the bed that was covered in clothing, “Ehm, sit.. somewhere, anywhere.” He smiled when Emma let herself fall down on the bed.

“What are your intentions with my mom?”

Emma’s eyes grew wide, “What?”

“What are your intentions with my mom?”

Emma huffed, “Are you her protector now? I just wanna date her.”

“Why?”

“Have you seen her?” Emma laughed, but her laughter died down when she noticed the glare Henry threw her. “Sorry. I wanna date your mom because she’s my best friend and I kinda want to kiss her.”

“Gross,” Henry gagged.

Emma shrugged, “You asked, kid.”

“You have to be kind to her.”

“Obviously.”

“If you hurt her, I will give her permission to fireball you,” Henry said as sat down next to Emma. “I’m very serious.”

Emma nodded seriously, “Got it, kid. No hurting Regina.”

“You have to ask me if you can date her.”

“Seriously?”

Henry nodded. “I know you two have been enemies for a while and stuff and Ruby says you two keep making heart-eyes at each other – whatever that means, but I want you two to be serious about this because it could end up hurting me too.”

Emma’s heart fluttered as she pulled Henry into a hug, “I’m not going to hurt your mom, kid. I really do like her. Will you let me go on a date with her?”

“Okay. Now, poof me back.”

“What?”

“Come on, the faster you get me out of here, the faster you can start cleaning this mess,” Henry snorted.

“Ugh. Regina will kill me if she finds out I did magic without her supervision. Not a good way to start our first date!”

“Please,” Henry whined.

“Fine. Stand up.”

Henry stood up and rolled his eyes, “Just focus on what you really want, that’s how this works right?”

Emma nodded. She closed her eyes as images of Regina flooded her brain. She peeked through an eye, “Ready? Please don’t disintegrate or something,”  she murmured when Henry nodded. Where Regina used a wave of her hand to channel her magic, Emma had figured out snapping her fingers worked best for her. She smiled brightly when Henry disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

                                                       

* * *

 

“Are you kidding me? This is disgusting!”

Regina arched an eyebrow at the sound of her yelling son’s voice coming from her bedroom.

“Henry? When did you get back and why are you in my bedroom?” She yelled from the bottom of the stairs. She inhaled sharply when Henry ran down the stairs, she was going to _kill_ Emma Swan.

“Emma poofed me.”

“I figured. She’s dead meat.”

“Mom, it wasn’t her fault. I told her to focus on what she really wanted, apparently that takes place in your bedroom or something,” Henry’s cheeks flushed. “Which is utterly gross and I wish to forget about it as soon as possible.”

Regina laughed, “So, did you get all your answers?”

“Yep.”

“Well?”

“You may officially date my mom.

                                                                      

* * *

 

“Emma,” Regina hissed as she pulled the younger woman into a hug outside of the restaurant. “You are _so_ lucky that Henry made me promise I wouldn’t fireball you or yell at you in public, what the hell were you thinking using your magic to poof Henry home!”

Emma gulped as she wrapped her arms around Regina and whispered, “Hi.” She smiled when Regina relaxed into the hug.

“Hey.”

Emma smiled shyly as she let go of Regina, “It’s just really hard to tell him ‘no’ sometimes.”

“I suppose I should applaud your efforts, he did make it back home in one piece, although he landed in quite the curious spot,” Regina chuckled as she brushed strands of hair out of Emma’s face.

“Oh?”

“Apparently you really wanted him in my bedroom?”

Emma blushed furiously, “That’s not at all embarrassing.”

Regina grinned, “I told you, magic is tied into your emotions. Should I invite you in for coffee before we even start our date?”

“Oh my god.”

“Come on,” Regina said as she pulled Emma into the restaurant. “The least we can do is get some food, get some energy for later.” She grinned when Emma’s blush extended to her neck.

“You’re the worst,” Emma hissed as they sat down at their table. “Why is this place so fancy?”

Regina chuckled, “Miss Swan, just because they don’t serve McNuggets and fries, doesn’t mean this place is _fancy_.”

“Pf, I eat other stuff than McDonalds and I swear to god, we’re done with this ‘Miss Swan’ bullshit. It’s Emma from now on. In fact, you’ve been calling me that for months now, stick with the program mayor Mills.”

Regina laughed, “I like that it riles you up.”

“You’re a horrible human being,” Emma growled before reading over the menu. Her eyes grew wide, “Regina, what the hell is all this?Char grilled filet mignon with Maytag blue cheese infused potato , sautéed asparagus and a cabernet demi glaze. What the actual fuck!”

“Emma,” Regina lightly scolded. “Just because you don’t know what it means doesn’t mean you have to resort to such language when you’re in public!”

“Can’t I just get a hamburger with some French fries,” Emma pouted.

Regina arched a brow, “Okay.” She motioned the waiter over with her hand, “I’ll have the char grilled filet mignon with Maytag blue cheese infused potato , sautéed asparagus and a cabernet demi glaze and Miss Swan would like to order a hamburger with French fries from the kid’s menu.”

“Regina!”

The waiter’s lips curled up in a curt smile, “Of course, madam mayor. Your order will be right out, may we get you a refreshment in the mean time?”

Regina nodded, “I’ll have a glass of Pinot Noir.” She looked at Emma and bit the inside of her cheek, “Miss Swan, would you like a glass of apple juice?”

Emma briefly contemplated taking out her gun and shooting Regina straight in the heart, but she was pretty sure Henry would kill her, “I’ll have the same as our _beloved_ mayor,” she growled.

“Of course, ladies, it will be right out.”

Emma was absolutely fuming as she looked at the smug look on Regina’s face, “That was embarrassing.”

“Oh, please. You’re fine. You wanted a hamburger and now you’re getting one.”

“Your dating etiquette is the worst.”

“It’s a good thing I’m not planning on dating any other people then,” Regina smiled as she leaned forward on her elbows. She reached out with a hand and let her thumb trace Emma’s hand. “Unless, of course, this was so _incredibly_ off-putting that you don’t wish to go on another date with me.” She gave Emma a small pout.

“I don’t know why we’re friends,” Emma said as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. “Didn’t Henry give you rules to treat me kindly?”

Regina nodded, “I believe my rules were not to fireball you, not to yell at you in public, use a silencer spell, and of course to ask him for permission to date you in the first place.”

“That’s it?!”

“Yes, why?”

“Oh my god, that little snot monster. I practically had to write him a 10k essay on what my intentions with you were and I had to swear up and down that I wouldn’t hurt you! Wait.. what? A silencer spell?” She smirked when Regina had the grace to blush.

“Well,” she coughed. “He said that if I invited you inside for coffee that he wanted me to cast a silencer spell, as not to disturb him with .. noises.”

“Oh my god,” Emma drawled. “Who taught him that?”

Regina shrugged, “He didn’t get it all from me, dear.”

“Well, he definitely didn’t get _that_ from _me._ ”

“So,” Regina said with an amused smile. “What exactly are your intentions?”

“Dear god, seriously?”

Regina nodded.

“Well, like I told Henry, I just really want to kiss you.”

“I see,” Regina grinned. “I suppose I can live with that.”

Emma rolled her eyes and an ‘oh my god’ fell from her lips as she saw their waiter approach the table. “Wow, I.. that is awesome!”

Regina frowned at Emma’s sudden excitement, her frown turning into a grimace when the waiter placed their food on the table. “I’m dating a child,” she murmured before thanking the waiter for their food and drinks.

“You’re not dating me yet, missy,” Emma pointed out as she dipped a French fry into mayo and stuffed it into her mouth.

“Give it another hour,” Regina responded. “Do you have to eat with your fingers?”

Emma nodded, “It’s the kid’s menu, it’s your own fault.”

“Even Henry learned to properly eat when he was still a kid.”

Emma snorted, “I’m not a kid and no one ever taught me. If I want to eat like a child, I will. But trust me, I’m not always a messy eater.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’ll come to you.”

Regina shook her head as she dug into her food, a small moan escaped from her mouth as she took a bite of her filet mignon, “This is delicious.”

“Can I have a bite?”

“I’m not sharing my food!”

“Please,” Emma pouted and her lips curled up in a smile when Regina rolled her eyes. There was no way in hell that Regina could resist that pout, it had gotten her out of delicate situations before and as long as the mayor didn’t figure it out she was going to use it to advantage whenever she could.

Regina cut off a small part of the meat and beckoned Emma closer, “Open up.”

“That is good,” Emma agreed after swallowing. “Not as good as my hamburger though.”

“I want to tell Mary Margaret,” Regina said as she changed the subject. Emma Swan may believe she had a good hamburger on her hands, but there was chance in hell that it tasted anywhere near as good as her filet mignon.

“Tell her what?”

“That we’re dating.”

“We’re not dating yet!”

“Technically speaking, we’re on a date, so we’re dating,” Regina said with a smug look. “I still want to tell her.”

“Why?”

“Because it will give me immense pleasure to see that little gasp when she hears I’ve shagged her daughter.”

“Oh god, really?” Emma buried her head in her hands.

Regina nodded, “Well, unless you object to a good old shag session.”

“I can’t believe you’re calling it shagging,” Emma hissed. “And I cannot believe you want to tell my mother just so you can gloat!”

“No, dear, if I wanted to gloat, I’d take you to their house and deflower you on the dinner table.”

“Regina!” Emma exclaimed and kicked her against the shin. “Behave!”

“I’m kidding, well. Mostly, I really do want to tell her. Come on, I’ve waited 28 years for my revenge, just give me that!”

“You _had_ your revenge for 28 years. Besides, you two are like attached to the hip lately, you don’t want revenge, you just want to gloat.”

Regina shrugged, “It would still give me great pleasure. Maybe she’ll accuse me of having put a spell on you.”

“Did you?”

“No,” Regina laughed. “I’m pretty sure you infatuation with me came from no one else but yourself.”

“Who says I’m infatuated with you?”

“Please, I’m not stupid. You wouldn’t go on a date with me if you weren’t.”

“Does that mean you’re infatuated with me too?” Emma grinned.

“Quite so, dear.”

“It’s going to be weird, isn’t it? Us dating?”

“Absolutely.”

“You’ll yell at me a lot?”

“I imagine so.”

“Cuddle me?”

“Every day.”

Emma smiled, “If we ever get married, you’re gonna have to ask David for permission.”

 “I will do no such thing,” Regina huffed. “God, can you imagine it? He’d have me go down on one knee, all officially as I beg him for permission. _That_ is not going to happen.”

“But you’ll marry me?”

“Are you proposing?”

“Maybe.”

“I think we’re skipping a few steps here,” Regina laughed. “How about we have that coffee at my house first and if I’m satisfied with your performance, we’ll talk about marriage later.”

“My performance?”

“You know.. the silencer spell?”

Emma blushed, “Maybe I don’t do coffee on the first date.”

Regina grinned as she leaned forward and scrunched up her nose, “Emma, dear. There aren’t a lot of things I’m sure of lately, but there’s one thing that I know, without a doubt, to be true.”

“What’s that?”

“By the end of the night, you’ll be begging me to invite you in for _coffee_. Use your superpower.”

Emma inhaled deeply before looking into Regina’s eyes and goddamn it she could strangle the woman right on the spot, because there was one thing she always knew for sure and this time it was no different; Regina was speaking the truth.

“I hate you,” Emma said as she squinted her eyes. “So, so much.”

“I hate you too,” Regina responded lovingly. “So,” Regina drawled as slowly rubbed her foot against Emma’s calf. “Would you like me to teach you how to cast a silencer spell?”


End file.
